What's the deal with Love? And Pirates too!
by wickedwriter916
Summary: Two friends (Sean and Steph from HOLES) get set back to the 18th century, Port Royale to be exact. How will they get back to their own time? Or will they decide to stay with a certain blacksmith & pirate? Rated for language, drug usage & sexual reasons
1. Welcome to the Caribbean

Okay, so this is my first Pirates of the Caribbean fic, so be nice please! The characters are my own, Sean, Stephanie and Joey are also featured in a Holes fic if ya wanted to check that out, but otherwise, let's kick the tires and light the fires!  
  
I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean!  
  
()------------()  
  
"Ah, I think we passed that rock already," a short raven-haired girl with red highlights said. Her hair was puled back into a low upside-down bun and she wore a pair of khaki shorts, black timberlands, and a green tee shirt that read 'BRAT'.  
  
"Stephie's right Jo'," another girl with frizzy brown and red hair in a messy ponytail said. She had on boy's shorts, hiking boots, and a white camo tank.  
  
"Don't worry guys, even if we are lost, at least its not raining," the third girl replied. Her purple streaks shining defiantly in her brown hair was puled back neatly into a ponytail, wearing denim shorts, black work boots and a brown Billabong tank.  
  
It started to drizzle slightly.  
  
"Or thundering and lightning," she smiled as the first two girls began to feel the rain.  
  
Lightning streaked through the sky and thunder clapped.  
  
Joey stopped and turned to face her friends.  
  
Stephanie stood next to the other girl with her arms crossed under her chest as the other girl had her left hand on her hip. Both held glares that could freeze fire.  
  
Joey laughed sheepishly. "Whoops?"  
  
Steph gave her a sour look.  
  
The second girl rolled her eyes and sighed. "Come on, I think there's a tunnel or a cave up ahead," she said jogging.  
  
Joey and Stephanie exchanged looks and followed her.  
  
Lightning struck above their heads and the two girls quickened their paces.  
  
"Hey Sean?! Think ya could wait up?" Steph asked.  
  
Joey smirked musing at her friend, "She could be carrying forty pounds on her back and she'd still be a speed demon!" she exclaimed getting her foot lodged in between two fallen trees.  
  
Sean mounted a rock and turned to face the other two. "Hurry up slow pokes!" she called out laughing.  
  
Joey looked up glaring, "Very funny Sean!"  
  
Lightning struck on the rock behind Sean and instead of thunder sounding in its wake, a void opened up behind her.  
  
"Oh my god!" Steph shouted in amazement covering her mouth slightly.  
  
"Holy shit!" Joey screamed pulling at her leg.  
  
"Whoa! Whoa!" Sean began flailing her arms as she fell forward.  
  
Joey detached her leg and Steph ran forward.  
  
"Monkey juice!" Sean screamed as the void sucked her back and through.  
  
"Sean!" Steph screamed as she dove in after her friend.  
  
"Ah!" Joey shouted as she jumped at it. The voided closed and Joey fell past the rock and onto the ground behind in. Scrambling to her feet she called out wildly, "Stephie!! Sean!?!"  
  
()------------()  
  
"Urgh," Sean said as she landed on the flat of her back, doing a Nesty plunge into half a foot of water. "Owwie."  
  
Stephanie grunted as she landed face first next to Sean. Picking herself up, she spit out sand and water from her mouth, "Yuck."  
  
Sean propped herself up on her elbows, and then onto her hands, "You alright Step?" she asked holding out her hand.  
  
"Yeah," she replied pushing herself up onto her knees. "I'm good," she said grabbing her hand. The girls pulled each other up and brushed themselves off.  
  
"That was quite a ride, huh Joey?" Sean asked smiling.  
  
Steph searched around for their friend, "Joey?" she asked.  
  
Sean then realized where they weren't. "Um, Steph? I don't think we're in Pennsylvania anymore."  
  
Stephanie began feeling the stone bridge that were under in any hopes of finding a way out.  
  
"Stephie, I don't even think we're in the 21st century anymore."  
  
"And what makes you say that?" Steph asked turning to face Sean.  
  
Sean pointed to a large vessel sailing into the harbor, "That."  
  
Steph took a long look at the ship. "I know those sails!"  
  
"Huh?" Sean said turning back around and facing her friend.  
  
"It's the Pearl!" Steph said walking forward next to Sean.  
  
Sean stared at her friend and then looked at the ship, trying to see it from a different angle, "Ah, the Pearl," she said giving up.  
  
"The Black Pearl," Stephie said with a distant grin.  
  
"Oh, the Black Pearl. I thought you meant – the **BLACK PEARL**!?" she shrieked glaring at Steph.  
  
"Yeah, from Pirates of the Caribbean _Ms. Movie-know-it-all_, if not _quote-it-all_!" Steph smiled proudly.  
  
Sean took a long look at the ship, "I resign from my position," she said still shocked. "Quick!" she turned to Steph, "What part of the movie id it?"  
  
"Gee I don't know! Let me pull the crystal ball out my –"  
  
**SPLASH!  
**  
Captain Jack Sparrow plunged into the water and began swimming towards the Pearl.  
  
"I'm not entirely sure we're not in Myrtle Beach," Steph said uncertainly.  
  
"Do you see any twelve year olds running around shirtless and me with no contacts?" Sean asked.  
  
"Umm," Steph looked around. "I- no."  
  
"Therefore we couldn't possibly be in Myrtle Beach!" Sean exclaimed. After calming a bit, she mumbled. "Alls I wanted to do was bunt."  
  
"You say you need a blunt?"  
  
"No I wanted to bunt!"  
  
"Oh, sure you don't want a blunt?"  
  
"**Bunt**!" she screamed wide-eyed and running away as a crab came towards them.  
  
The two ran laughing down to the surf.  
  
"Hey Steph?"  
  
"Hey what?"  
  
"Come see this!"  
  
"Well what is it?" she asked walking over to where Sean squatted.  
  
"**Jellyfish**!" she shouted poking it with a stick.  
  
"Ah!" Steph screamed bloody murder and charged back up the beach and into the town on Port Royale.  
  
"Ah come on Steph! Its dead!"  
  
()------------()  
  
Stephanie bound up the hill and through the streets of Port Royale. After dodging various people in her 21st century attire she ducked into an alley way to catch her breath. Stephie heard someone coming her way.  
  
Hearing the clanging that was Sean's keychains, she grabbed her bag as she ran past.  
  
"Whoa! Oh, hey there Steph! Why'd ya run away?"  
  
"Jellyfish!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Oh, that little bugger? Actually, he wasn't dead."  
  
"What do you mean _'actually'_?" Steph mocked.  
  
"He latched onto my arm when I picked him up with the stick," Sean proved showing her red, right arm.  
  
"A jellyfish isn't an octopus, they can't move their tentacles unless they're in the water," Steph pointed out.  
  
"Okay, so the wind blew him onto me! Geez, you know so much about them, I don't understand why you're so scared," Sean said playfully.  
  
"Its like you and spiders."  
  
"Yuck," Sean said shuttering. "Okay, this thing is starting to hurt. Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, owow," Sean said as Stephanie grabbed her left arm and dragged her around the corner and into an empty shop.  
  
()------------() 


	2. The Blacksmith's shop

I don't own PotC..  
  
()--------------()  
  
"Um, Steph are you sure Will won't mind?" Sean asked as they stepped inside the blacksmith's shop.  
  
"Why wouldn't he?" she asked spotting a drunken man sleeping in the corner.  
  
"Gee, I seem to remember quite the fight between Cap'n Jack and Dear William."  
  
"Ooo," Steph said picking up the bottle by his feet.  
  
"I mean you've seen the movie before! You remember what happens!" Sean exclaimed.  
  
Steph sniffed the contents of the bottle, then cleaned the top with her shirt, she took a swig. "Yeah, but you also remember that Jack just fell into the water, Will kisses Elizabeth, the movie that we saw is over. You want some rum?" she asked offering Sean the bottle.  
  
"Naw man, you know what that shit does to my stomach," she said clutching her sides in memory and visibly gagging.  
  
"More for me," Steph smiled and took another gulp.  
  
Sean sat down and pulled her bag around in front of herself. She sprayed antiseptic on the wound and wrapped her arm with gauze and tape. "Is this what you're supposed to do with a jellyfish sting?" she asked holding up her arm.  
  
"How am I supposed to know? You're the ex-lifeguard."  
  
"Yeah, for the city pool not the beach!"  
  
"Close enough," Steph laughed.  
  
Sean stood up and sauntered over to the donkey. She patted him on the head affectionately and eyed the swords at her reach. Grabbing one off the rack she unsheathed it and twirled it around smiling.  
  
"You're pretty good at that," Stephie mused.  
  
"Barely. My cousin and I used to spar with wooden swords."  
  
"What is this? The 6th century?"  
  
"More like the 18th," Sean laughed.  
  
They heard the door slam and both looked up to the platform.  
  
Will Turner stood as the entrance to his shop. Seeing two women there and noticing their strange clothing he placed a hand on his sword and approached them wearily. "Can I help you?"  
  
"This sword is a bit light," Sean said tossing it around in the air. "Got anything bigger?" she asked smirking.  
  
Stephie stifled a laugh.  
  
"Sure, may I ask where you're from?" he asked keeping a hand on his side as he walked past them and opened a cupboard under the stairs.  
  
The girls could see the collection of larger swords, daggers, hatchets, and other weapons.  
  
"Not from around here," Steph said eyeing a set of elaborate knives.  
  
"From Tortuga perhaps?" he questioned shutting the cupboard and locking it, "Pirates," he accused turning and pointing his sword and Sean who was closest to him.  
  
"Sean," Steph warned.  
  
"Pick the lock, I'll deal with the whelp," she commanded glaring.  
  
"So you really are-"  
  
"Oi! Will!" Jack said staggering into the blacksmith's shop. "You got any spares? Me crew's lost mos' of 'er's in the battle."  
  
Will seeing Sean's distraction knocked the sword that lay loose at her waist out of her hand.  
  
Swinging for her head she hit the deck and kicked out his legs.  
  
Steph lunged forward and grabbed for the cupboard, but Jack was quicker.  
  
"Not so fast, lass," Jack said as he stepped in front of her.  
  
Steph cocked an eyebrow at his comment, "He's a poet and he don't even know it Sean!" she laughed.  
  
"I'm busy!" Sean exclaimed, kicking the sword from Will's hand. "Nice bandage!" she said digging her nails at his hand.  
  
He winced silently, "As yours!" he replied gripping her forearm. She hissed in pain and grabbed at his other arm.  
  
Jack looked smugly at her, "Come one luv, yer no match fo' me," he laughed.  
  
Stephanie glared and slapped him hard across his face. She shook out her stinging hand, "Damn!"  
  
"Maybe I deserved that," he mumbled and turned back to her. "So ye want to play rough, eh?" he asked unsheathing his sword.  
  
Steph bit her teeth at him and grabbed a hot poker from the fire to her right.  
  
Jack's eyes widened at her choice of weapon and prepared for the fight, "Ye never did learn to take them hot sticks out of the fire, did ye whelp?!" he shouted angrily to Will.  
  
"I'm busy Jack!" he called out after he hit his back off of the stairs and looked up to see Sean who was charging at him.  
  
She rammed him in the stomach and he shoved her to the ground.  
  
Pinning her down with his legs, he grabbed the dagger from his boot as she grabbed the knife from her right hip and another from a holster on her left arm.  
  
Will held the dagger to her neck while Sean held one knife to his neck and the other to the bulge in his pants.  
  
Will looked at where the second knife lay and gave Sean an 'Oh-my-god- you-wouldn't' look.  
  
Sean shrugged and smirked.  
  
Steph ducked as Jack swung his sword and got it stuck in a beam. He then stepped on Steph's poker making her drop it.  
  
She made a break for the cupboard.  
  
"Hold on there," Jack said seizing her by the waist and lifting her into the air while she held onto his forearms and kicked her legs.  
  
"_What is going on in here_!?!?" Elizabeth shrieked from the door.  
  
Will's face filled with horror. "Elizabeth!" he exclaimed jumping off Sean and turning to face her. "Its not what it looks like," he reasoned.  
  
"Then please enlighten me!"  
  
"She's a pirate!" he exclaimed pointing to Sean.  
  
"And so are you!" Elizabeth countered.  
  
Will looked shocked with silence.  
  
"How easily you forget William Turner," Elizabeth said shaking her head and exiting.  
  
Will sighed and turned back towards the others. Jack had set Stephie down and now was standing behind her. "This is all your fault," he stated angrily at Sean.  
  
"How is this my fault? You drew your sword before you let me explain!"  
  
"Will," Jack said slowly. "Maybe you should let them explain."  
  
"Whoa now!" Steph said jumping forward when she felt a poke on her lower back.  
  
Jack side stepped her and apologized, "Sorry, me dagger."  
  
"Ah- yes," Steph replied.  
  
Sean showed her forearms, "Seeing as you didn't check for a brand."  
  
Will nodded for the bandage, "Your 'wound'?" he asked.  
  
Sean sighed and unwrapped the tape and gauze, "Jellyfish sting. Happy?" she showed him.  
  
He nodded once again, "Continue."  
  
"Like we were saying, we're not from around her. See, the clothes, the bags, our accents, the bandage," Sean exclaimed.  
  
"What are you getting' at?" Jack asked.  
  
"We're from the United States of America, in the 21st century."  
  
"2004 to be exact," Steph smiled.  
  
"What kind of witchery is this?" Will asked perplexed.  
  
"Its not. Lightning struck a rock and opened up a time portal. If theres any magick involved, it wasn't us," Sean said.  
  
"Its more of a supernatural experience," Steph smiled.  
  
"I-I have to check on Elizabeth," Will said quickly and trotted up the ramp and out the door.  
  
"Now what do we do?" Sean asked throwing her arms up in the air and turning to face Stephie and Jack.  
  
"I don't know," Steph said shaking her head.  
  
"Why don't ye give me some proof that yer really from 2004?" Jack suggested.  
  
Stephanie looked at Sean.  
  
"What year is it?" Sean asked.  
  
"1768."  
  
"Okay, in 1789, France will have a revolution. Thousands will be killed by the use of the guillotine and a new government will be installed," Sean said.  
  
Stephie gave her a look.  
  
"French II," Sean smirked.  
  
"But that's 30 years from now luv, gimme some physical evidence," Jack pleaded.  
  
"I got this," Steph said digging through her bag and pulling out a photo album.  
  
"You brought _that_!?" Sean asked amazed.  
  
"Its like my own American Express. I never leave home without it!" Steph mused.  
  
Sean rolled her eyes as Jack flipped through the pictures. Her photo album of Myrtle Beach.  
  
"What's that yer wearin'?" Jack asked pointing to a picture of six or seven girls in what seemed to be color lingerie.  
  
"Um, that's us with our roommates, and those are called bathing suits, or bikinis," Steph explained.  
  
"Ah," Jack said flipping through more pictures of them with cars, cell phones, computers, the boulevard, electricity and more people. "So this is another ahh, be-kidney?"  
  
"Ba-key-knee," Sean pronounced.  
  
"No that's my brother. Guys wear trunks, or swim shorts. Bikinis are for girls only," Steph explained slower.  
  
"Speaking of bikinis," Sean said digging through her bag. "I could go for a swim!"  
  
"Oh no, not in jellyfish infested water!" Steph commanded.  
  
"Aw come on Steph, it's the Caribbean! Live a little!" Sean said walking into a back room to get changed.  
  
"So," Jack began smirking at Steph. "Do ye 'ave any of these bikini things?"  
  
()----------() 


	3. Aye, to the beach!

I don't own PotC...  
  
()------------()  
  
**SNAP**!  
  
"Ow!" Sean called from the back room. "Stupid shittin' top," she mumbled. Fixing herself one last time, she exited the room and walked into the main area of the blacksmith's shop. Sean wore a red triangle bikini set with a small golden dragon on the back top of the bottoms and on the front of the right triangle. "Ta-da!" she smiled striking a pose for Jack and Steph.  
  
"Nice boots man," Steph laughed.  
  
"Thanks," she replied and grabbed Steph's bag, tossing it to her. "Here. Your turn," she cocked her head smirking.  
  
"Gee, thanks," Steph replied and stalked off into Sean's changing room.  
  
Sean looked at Jack's face. "I should put my clothes on over this, huh?"  
  
"Well proper women of this town wouldn't be caught dead outside in anything less then a dress."  
  
"Maybe I shouldn't," she smirked.  
  
"By all means, do whatever you please."  
  
"Don't you mean who?" Sean smiled innocently.  
  
Jack stared at her wide-eyed and Stephie walked back out wearing a black triangle bikini with Happy Bunny on it.  
  
"Dear God Sean, put some clothes on!" Steph scolded.  
  
Jack switched his focus to Stephie and still stared wide-eyed as she got dressed again.  
  
Sean rolled her eyes and gave Jack and look. She pulled her pants back up and the tank over her head, "There, better?"  
  
"Much," Steph laughed and walked towards the door.  
  
"Umm.. Ladies, ladies, ladies!" Jack called.  
  
The girls turned back, "Steph and Sean will do fine," Sean said slowly annoyed.  
  
"Ah, well, ye might want to wait fo' the Commodore to pass 'ere. Wouldn't want to see such young, innocent faces on the gallows," Jack said in mock sadness.  
  
Sean snorted and the girls exchanged a look.  
  
"Will would," Sean nodded.  
  
"Oh, who cares about the whelp anyway!"  
  
"Sean does," Steph nudged.  
  
Sean's eyes widened in shock. "I do _not_!"  
  
"Liar," Steph coughed.  
  
Sean rolled her eyes sighing, "Can go now!" she asked jerking her arms out.  
  
"Yes fine! Fine! Go!" Jack said ushering them out into the alleys of Port Royale and towards the beach.  
  
()------------()  
  
"Score man!" Sean shouted when they reached the beach. She removed her boots and but her socks in the top, she quickly took off her tank and shorts, then charged down the beach and diving into the surf.  
  
"She's insane," Steph said slowly taking off her clothes and leaving them by Sean's. Stephanie began to walk down to the water's edge and waited.  
  
Jack came up beside her and stood in silence.  
  
"It must be great, huh?" she asked, her eyes not leaving the ocean.  
  
"Aye, it is, no one's around but me and me crew, the battles are bloody but," he turned to face her, "that's half the fun," he smirked.  
  
"I'll bet," she replied as Sean came in.  
  
"Come on in! The waters great!" she shouted. Her brown and red hair had fallen out of its frizzy ponytail and lay poker straight down to her shoulder blades.  
  
"Why don't ye wait for the whelp?" Jack asked with a gleam in his eyes.  
  
"Yeah! That way you can give him mouth to mouth!" Steph quipped.  
  
Sean had glared at the first comment, but her eyes began twitching at the second. Growling she ran over and grabbed Stephie by the wrists.  
  
"**NO**!" Steph struggled pulling back.  
  
Sean dragged her towards the water screaming all the way. Once Stephanie's ankle's touched the water she quickly jumped up onto Sean's back.  
  
Sean trudged further into the water. Turning once the water was more than half way up her thighs, she smiled over at Jack who was having difficulty standing because he was laughing so hard. Stephanie's screams for help and stopping were funny. But Sean couldn't resist and fell backwards into the water with Stephanie.  
  
"**Argh**!" Steph screamed jumping to the surface and running all the way back to the shore.  
  
Sean surfaced laughing, then she felt her jaw. "Hey Steph, you kick hard!" she laughed.  
  
"Jellyfish!" Steph scream to jack and leapt into his arms.  
  
Falling to the ground under the unexpected weight Jack looked up into her eyes surprised.  
  
"Jellyfish," she said child-like and afraid.  
  
Sean laughed and she walked to shore, waves crashing on her back.  
  
"There you are Jack! I came back to the shop but you weren't there, so I checked the-"Will stopped as he spotted the two girls, "docks."  
  
"Will! You know the girls!" Jack exclaimed helping Steph climb off of him.  
  
Will still look mesmerized at what they wore. Will turned back to Sean who had reached the beach, and stared at her top.  
  
Sean approached him, "William, my face," she said lifting his chin with two fingers, "is up here," she grinned.  
  
"I'm sorry Miss..."  
  
"Sean, just Sean," she smiled.  
  
A strong wind blew off the ocean chilling the four.  
  
Sean shivered. "Stephie!" she whined. "Come with me to get my clothes!"  
  
Steph nodded and the two drenched girls raced up the beach. Turning to Sean she asked, "It's a bit nipply out, eh?"  
  
"Uh-huh," Sean said trying to control her chattering teeth.  
  
Jack turned to Will with a smile playing on his lips, "Nice, eh?"  
  
"Yeah," Will said distractedly.  
  
"Should get some of those fer the women in Tortuga."  
  
"Agreed."  
  
()------------() 


	4. Back in the shop You stupid, dumb

I don't own PotC, rest of the disclaimer is at the bottom, cause I don't want to give anything away..  
  
()------------()  
  
"See this is what you get you insane monkey!" Stephanie shouted at Sean.  
  
Sean sneezed again, pulling the blanket closer around her shoulders, "Shut up you stupid rabbit," she replied kicking dirt at her.  
  
The two were in Will's shop, Jack and Will were getting Sean and Stephanie's clothes from outside while the girls sat in front of the fire.  
  
Steph jumped away from her, "I fart in your general direction," she turned and shook her butt at Sean.  
  
"Your mother was a hamster!"  
  
"And your father smelt of.."  
  
"Elderberries!" they exclaimed laughing. Steph hugged Sean as Jack and Will reentered.  
  
"Think we're interrupting something?" Jack asked Will.  
  
Will thought for a moment, "I hope not," and slowly walked forward. "Here are your clothes Ms. Stephanie," he said presenting them to her.  
  
"Thank you Will," she said taking them. "Are you sure you'll be alright here Sean?"  
  
"I'll be fine, besides, we can't light a fire on the Pearl!"  
  
"Well, in the Captain's quart-"Jack stopped when Steph elbowed him hard in the ribs. "Right, no fireplace. Sorry," he finished.  
  
"You two better go before Norrington's troops pass here," Will suggested.  
  
"Yes. Indeed," Jack smirked.  
  
"We'll see you two in the morning! Be good!" Steph called as they exited and Jack clasped his arm tightly around her waist.  
  
Will and Sean stared after the two.  
  
Sean sneezed again and Will turned to her trying to stifle his laugh.  
  
"What? Is my sneeze that funny?" she glared.  
  
"No, no. Its not that, just one thing that I can remember from our trip home on the Pearl was. Was that there was an enormous fireplace in the Captain's quarters!" he tried to contain his laughter at the look of Sean staring mouth agape and dumb-founded.  
  
"Now I understand," she smirked.  
  
"What?" Will asked eagerly.  
  
"They probably went back to Jack's ship for a little '_fun_'," she grinned.  
  
"Oh, you mean like chess," Will smiled.  
  
Sean's grin faded, "Of course not! Those two are going to have hot pig sex and you know it!" Sean ejaculated (A/N: One of the meanings to that word means to blurt out.. just to let you gutter minded [like me] people know) pointing at Will.  
  
Will's eyes bulged and he blushed deeply, staring at her speechlessly.  
  
"Oh, come on William. It's not like you've never gotten any of those kind of thoughts about Elizabeth."  
  
"We're engaged," Will said quietly.  
  
"What?" Sean asked. "Talk louder, I've got water in my ear," she lied, hoping that she heard wrong.  
  
"Elizabeth and I are engaged to be married," Will said clearly.  
  
Sean looked at him shocked. "Oh, well, I-I hope you two live a happy life with, with little Will's and Liz's running around," she said absently waving her hands about.  
  
"Thank you," Will said sounding sincere.  
  
"Don't mention it," she mumbled crankily.  
  
After a few seconds of silence, and Will poking at the fire's embers, Sean turned to him. "So do you have any nicknames like your dad?"  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked with his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.  
  
"You know, like Bootstrap, or Bootstrap Bill," Sean suggested.  
  
"Umm, no. I don't think so," he said shyly.  
  
"Nothing like 'Wild Will Turner'? Or 'Wicked Will'?"  
  
He laughed, "No, not yet. How about you?"  
  
"Bullseye, Sean," she smiled.  
  
"I thought Sean was your name?"  
  
"It's my middle, Breanna is my first. Breanna Sean O'Malley," she smirked holding out her hands.  
  
"I like the name Breanna. It suits your beauty," Will smiled.  
  
Sean blushed, "I don't like it all that much," she stated.  
  
"Why? Its perfect for your.." Will trailed off.  
  
"What? For my what?" she questioned dubiously.  
  
"You. Just you," Will smiled.  
  
Sean nodded silently. "Are you flirting with me William?"  
  
"I am not. I'm being courteous!" Will replied defensively.  
  
"Oh, okay. Cause where I'm from we call it '_leading-on_'," Sean said angrily readjusting the blanket.  
  
"I was just being honest," Will mumbled.  
  
"_Pfft_! Will, I'm not stupid and you're engaged!" Sean yelled standing up.  
  
Will sat silently looking at her in shock.  
  
Sean growled and dropped the blanket, stomping towards the door.  
  
"Where are you going?" Will asked standing up quickly and knocking his chair over as he turned to face her.  
  
"Off to the Pearl. I'd rather listen to Stephanie moaning in the room next to me all night than sit here with you!" Sean spat as thunder rolled in the distance.  
  
"But the storm-"  
  
"Oh goodie! Then maybe I can get out of this 18th century hell- hole!" Sean raged before mounting the platform, throwing the door open and slamming it shut behind her.  
  
Will winced as the door closed and picked up the chair. Lightning struck outside a few times and rain started to come down.  
  
The door flew back open and Sean barged in, shutting it tightly behind her. She leaned on the door with a terrified look in her eyes.  
  
Will looked over to her with a bored expression.  
  
Sean sneezed. "What?"  
  
"I thought you'd rather enjoy moaning over me?" he asked with an '_I- told-you-so_' look on his face.  
  
"Like I'd moan over you any day," she said. "Besides, a falling sign almost cut me in half, lightning struck the black cat that crossed my path and," she said pointing to her nose, "I'm sick," she exclaimed jumping down and striding over to him.  
  
Three loud **BANGS** issued from the door.  
  
Sean whirled around and Will looked up. Both shone looks of fear and surprise on their faces.  
  
Will grabbed a sword and hatchet, commanding Sean, "Get behind me," he said sternly.  
  
"Fuck that!" Sean said and grabbed a sword from the rack.  
  
"Sean what are you doing?"  
  
"I'm not like your Ms. Swann, lady in waiting, typical damsel in distress. I'm a Supergirl, Wonder Woman, Rogue-something, Betsy Braddock, Psylocke..." she trailed off smiling up at him as she took her place beside him.  
  
The door burst open and both tensed for battle.  
  
"Damn! Didn't think I shut yer door that hard!" Jack exclaimed shutting the door behind Stephanie.  
  
"Urgh," Will sighed and groaned at the same time.  
  
"Jesus Christ, Jack! Think you could've knocked before you tried to barge in all scary an shit!" Sean shouted.  
  
"I did! Geez, someone must have gotten your knickers in a twist," Jack mentioned smirking from Will to Sean and back.  
  
"Nobody answered," Steph added smiling.  
  
Sean looked at the two with a twitching eye, understanding what they were getting at. "Screw you," she glared and headed for the stairs to the second floor.  
  
"Sean wait," Will tried. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Shut up Will. Just shut up," Sean said crankily stomping up the stairs and into Will's room.  
  
"Hey that's my room!" Will shouted running up the stairs after her.  
  
Sean opened the door and threw and candlestick at him. "I said shut up you stupid dumb shit, god damned, mother fucker!"  
  
"Ah!" Will screamed. "Hey!" he shouted dodging the candlestick.  
  
Jack and Steph stood on the ground level, flinching at the couple's antics.  
  
"What's wrong with Sean?" Jack asked as Will bound down the stairs after Sean threatened to castrate him in front of Port Royale's entire population.  
  
"She's cranky. She misses technology," Steph provided.  
  
"Ah," Jack answered.  
  
Will slumped down against the cupboard doors. "Does she hate me?" he frowned.  
  
"No," Steph smiled walking over to him. "She frustrated because she misses home."  
  
"So she invades mine?!"  
  
"Go show her who's boss, mate," Jack said pulling Will to him feet.  
  
"Trust me, she'll like ya in the end," Steph said pushing him toward the stairs.  
  
"You're right," Will said and bound up the stairs to reclaim him room.  
  
()------------()  
  
A/N: The 'I fart in your general direction' to 'Elderberries' is from Monty Python and the Holy Grail.  
  
'Hot pig sex' is from Blue Collar Comedy Tour.  
  
Supergirl, Wonder Woman, Rogue, Betsy Braddock a.k.a. Psylocke are all Marvel Comics Characters.  
  
And 'you stupid, dumb shit, god damned, mother fucker' is from The Offspring's "Bad Habit" off the 1994 Smash record.  
  
I think that's all of it... and if I got any reviews, ( I didn't check ) THANK YOU!! 


	5. I'm Sorry!

I don't own PotC…

* * *

Will stomped up the stairs and threw his bedroom door open. "Sean I-"then he cut himself off when he saw her with knife in hand, dangling dangerously close to her wrist.

Sean looked up at him confused as she stared into his surprised eyes.

Will looked at her wildly from her eyes, quickly to the knife and then back.

"Will," she started, and then he charged at her. "Will!" she scream as he tackled her on his bed, grabbing the knife from her hand and pinning her. Tossing her first knife to the floor he reached for the knife on her hip and tossed it across the room as well, where it clattered near the first knife.

"What do you think you're doing?" Sean shouted squirming beneath him.

"What do you think you're doing?" Will shouted back incredulously.

"I have a splinter!" Sean exclaimed attempting to thrust her hand at his face.

Will released her arms and grabbed her hand, examining it. Looking over her hand at her face he smiled slowly getting off of her. "Sit up," he commanded.

She obliged with his help and he removed the knife from his boot to open her palm. "Oo, Will," Sean squirmed cringing and shifting.

"Hold still," Will said trying to line the blade with the giant splinter. "Relax," he said more sternly, "I promise it won't hurt," he claimed he soothed.

"Uhhh," Sean groaned uneasily and buried her head into his neck. Her hand shook slightly as the cool blade landed on her skin, and he grinned feeling her shift her head to look for the smallest second before turning back into his neck.

Will cut open her palm and set his knife on his leg before gently pulling the splinter from her hand, receiving a painful hiss from Sean. "There, all finished," Will said reaching for a clean shirt of his, and soaking it in the warm water from the water basin by his bed. "Here," he said dabbing her palm before Sean took over and applied pressure with it.

Sean pulled her head away slowly and looked up at his chocolate eyes and smiled gratefully, "I should go get my knives," she whispered, standing up.

Will reluctantly let go of her hand as Sean shuffled barefoot across the floor. Sean bent to pick up her knives and then spun ungracefully with a laugh while Will laughed at her drunken appeal.

Her eyes widened and she started jumping up and up down on her left foot, yelping, "Oooo! Oh my God! OH My GOD! Will!" she gasp painfully hopping towards him.

Will dropped his smile and looked at Sean with a look of concern and confusion. "Sean? What's wrong?" as she hopped onto the bed with one foot in the air, continuing to make the bed squeak as she did. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!"

"I'm sorry!" Will said.

"No, splinter! Foot!" she yipped.

Will grabbed her foot and quickly pulled the splinter from it.

Sean relaxed slightly and looked down relived, and then shocked at the size of the wood that had been in her foot. "Oohh," Sean said gazing at it, "Oh my God! That's so BIG!" Sean gasped.

"You'll be fine," Will smiled before discarding the splinter. He looked up into her eyes and pushed a stray curl behind her ear, holding his hand there.

Sean smiled at him, "Who said I wouldn't be?"

"Get out of my room," Will commanded keeping a serious face and supping Sean's face in his hands.

"What?" she asked unbelievingly.

"You heard me," a small smile forming on his face as he traced her jaw line, holding her chin in his two fingers. "Get out of my room."

Sean's smile began to grow, "And what'll ya do if I don't?"

The bedroom door flew open and Jack and Steph burst in. "Will? Sean? Are the both of you alive?" Jack asked concerned.

Will and Sean jumped apart rather quickly and Sean looked up at the two who just entered confused, while Will stare guiltily at the floor. "Yeah, why wouldn't we be?"

"Oh well, it just got real quiet up here after that ruckus, and we figured that you two had a quickie, then you killed Will," Steph explained.

Sean blushed then glared at Jack and Steph. "No we didn't!" she defended casting a glance over to Will and saw his guilty face. Frowning she turned to Steph. "Stephie, I think we should find an inn or something to stay at," Sean said getting to her feet and grabbing Stephanie by the hand.

"What? Why?" Steph whined as Sean dragged her down the stairs with Jack and Will on their heels.

"Because I feel like a, ah, ah, AH-COO!" Sean sniffled. "Burden!" she exclaimed.

"But you're not!" Jack exclaimed.

"Yeah Sean, I mean, we don't mind you staying here," Steph tried, releasing herself from her friend's grip and latching onto the pirate's arm.

"What about you Will?" Sean challenged giving him a look that told him he better not lie.

Will stare speechless at Sean, unable to conjure words.

Sean nodded her head, pursing her lips together; she reached over and grabbed her book bag. "You comin' Steph?" she asked looking up to her friend.

Steph whimpered and cast a look to Jack, whose arm rested protectively perfect around her waist, and then a longing look to Sean.

"I take that as a no," Sean replied shouldering her bag.

Lightning flashed once again outside.

"But the storm!" Will protested for the second time that night.

"Ya didn't stop me before!" Sean said.

"Sean," Steph said finding words and walking up to her friend, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder, "you don't have to go."

"No," Sean replied looking over at Will. "I can tell when and where I'm not wanted."

"What did you say, whelp?" Jack said rounding on Will.

Will stare speechless at Jack.

"Will didn't say anything, Captain Jack," Sean said. "I just don't believe that it's good for me to stay," Sean frowned bowing her head and walking towards the platform, mounting and heading out into the storm.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it took soooo long, it's been so damn long since I worked on this, but I've been getting some interesting ideas, so hopefully, (since school's out in like 10 days) this should get updated more often... THANK YOU ALL WHO REVIEWED… IT REALLY HELPS! 


	6. Ah, the Plot Thickens

I don't own PotC…

* * *

Sean stormed from the blacksmith's shop, knowing that Stephanie and the boys would not risk going out in this storm. She sighed rubbing her arms with her hands with no hope of getting any warmer. Looking up and down the alleys and small spaces that she could see, she searched between the buildings trying to find any place that could serve as a make shift shelter and keep her from curious eyes in the morning. 'What better place than the bridge.'

Flopping down at the bottom of the bridge's underside. Yawning loudly and soaked to the bone, she removed her bag and tossed it behind her and rolling up that it cushioned her head. Hugging her knees tightly and shivering, she drifted into a fitful sleep.

* * *

Steph lay on Will's bed with her hands behind her head, staring at the ceiling. She sighed loudly.

"Luv," Jack whispered, startling her.

"Yeah Jack?" she asked rolling over to face Jack and Will who lay on the floor.

"That be the eighth time ye sighed tonight," he observed with a small smirk on his face, barely visible by the glow from under the door.

"Wow, you can count that high?" Steph recoiled rolling her eyes in annoyance.

Jack shook his head, "We'll all go looking for her in the morning, savvy?"

Steph sighed again, "Savvy," she whispered and rolled over to stare at the wall.

* * *

As Sean lay asleep under the bridge, and Stephanie, Jack and Will all lay asleep in the blacksmith's shop the storm continued.

Lightning whizzed through the sky, sending thunder cracking in it's wake.

A woman of Port Royale who was kept awake because of the storm, sat at her window, staring out at the docks, longing for escape. A snore startled her from her thoughts. The young man who was asleep on the bed behind her longed for his escape as well.

The young woman turned back to the window only to spot a small figure wandering towards the docks in the storm. Gasping in shock, she shut her curtains and extinguished her lamp before hurrying into bed, praying silently into her pillow.

* * *

A man looked up at the girl closed her blinds and snuffed her lamp, then chuckled as he looked as the petite girl huddled to keep herself warm under the wet bridge.

Reaching into his pocket, he dug out a golden pocket watch and flipped open the cover. The hands on the watch ran at a rapid pace counter-clockwise. The man shook his wrist from his sleeve to read the digital wrist watch, and rest the golden watch, which changed direction and was now spinning at a much faster rate. Stepping forward he entered a side alley, and when the lightning struck, a purplish-black void opened in his wake and he stepped through, to another time.

* * *

A/N: I know that's a really short chapter, but after reading over it, I liked the way it sounded, and it makes it easier to change the scene for the next morning. Sorry, I probably won't have anything up again until next weekend at the earliest b/c this is Final's week! I'm almost done, only have four more tests to go! Wish me luck!

Quidditch16


End file.
